The Lion And The Lamb
by Ms.Teen Wolf Girl
Summary: Annabelle Swan, the younger sister to Bella Swan. What happens when they both go to live with their father in Forks and Annabelle meets Edward Cullen?
1. Goodbye Phoenix hello Forks

**Chapter 1**

**Hi everybody and welcome to my story so please don't be mean. I have to admit I have a soft spot for twilight I always have and I love the movies and the books and I was inspired to do a edward/oc so I thought 'why not?' So this story was born!**

**Anyway facts on my oc. Her name is Annabelle, she's the younger sister of Bella who's super protective of her. And will be Edward's love interest even though I love Edward and Bella together I had to do a story with Edward and someone else so here you go!**

* * *

><p><em>When I pictured myself dying I didn't think falling for a vampire and getting attacked by another was not what I had in mind. My name is Annabelle Swan and I'm the younger sister of Bella swan and this is my weird, unusual story of how I fell in love with the lion.<em>

Annabelle and Bella are at their house in Phoenix taking in their last moments of sun and heat before they are both shipped into Forks with their father.

"Think of this as a positive we'll be in the cold." Annabelle said with a slight positive attitude.

"I hate the cold." Bella says with a sad tone.

"But I love it and I'm using my positivity for the both of us and you know I'm hardly positive so remember this cause it probably won't happen again." Annabelle said side hugging Bella making her crack a smile.

The two walk closer to their mom who instantly pouts and hugs them both.

Just then Phil, their step dad honks the horn making the three look at him.

"Look I love you all but we have to get a move on if we don't want to hit traffic." Phil says.

Rene releases the girls from the hug and the three grab the bags and put them in the car along with each other.

* * *

><p>Annabelle and Bella sit in the police car with their father Charlie driving an a huge amount of awkwardness in the car.<p>

Annabelle has her earphones on listening to music looking out the window with a smile as she sees all the green and rain. She's always loved the rain and coldness and now lives in a place where she can have both.

Bella on the other hand is sitting up front watching the window with a sad look as she misses the hot air and wishes nothing more than to be in Phoenix again but knows she couldn't.

_Forks was a small town in the state of Washington with the population of 3,120 people well now 3,122 since Bella and I are moving in._

"Your hair's longer. Both of yours." Charlie said breaking the awkward tension.

"I cut it since last time I saw you. While Annie let hers grow." Bella said answering for the both while Annabelle smiled and continued her gaze on the window.

"How's your mom?" Charlie asks.

"Good." Bella answers before the three fall back into a silence.

* * *

><p>10 minutes later the three arrive at a house with roses and bushes around it. Annabelle gets out of the car admiring the roses while Charlie and Bella take hold of the bags. Annabelle then helps and takes some of the bags out of Bella's hand and into hers.<p>

They enter the house passing a flat screen tv and lots of pictures of Annabelle and Bella as kids with Charlie and Rene and others.

Annabelle picks up a picture and smiles as she sees it's a picture of her and Bella with matching clothing, both having their arms wrapped around each other with a smile.

She puts the picture down and walks up the stairs trailing behind Bella as Charlie opens a door with lots of blue.

"I cleared some shelves in the bathroom for the two of you." Charlie said.

"That's right. One bathroom." Bella cringed.

"You like blue right Anna?" Charlie asked breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Blues good." Annabelle nodded.

"And I got purple for you Bells." Charlie's spoke up.

"Thanks." Bella said as he opened another door across from Annabelle's.

Annabelle tunes out Bella and Charlie talking as she takes a look of her room.

A bed with blue bed spreads that were really soft. A shade of dark blue for the walls with a one wall having a desk with pictures and another with a drawer and lastly a large bookshelf filled with books.

The floors were a shade of dark brown and it had a rug which was black. Annabelle looked out her window which had white curtains and saw Charlie and Bella with two other people.

She then set her bags down and walked down stairs and outside.

"Annabelle, you remember Billy Black." Charlie announced as Annabelle walked closer to them.

"Lookin' good Billy." Annabelle says shaking his hand.

"Still dancing. Glad you're finally both here. Charlie hasn't shut up about it since you told him you were both coming." Billy said while Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Keep exaggerating, I'll wheel you down the hill." Charlie joked.

"Right after I ram you in the ankles." Billy said and wheels towards him and Charlie backs away and the two pretend to hit jabs at each other.

Bella watches in amusement and Annabelle giggles while Jacob shyly approaches Annabelle.

"I'm Jacob. We used to make mud pies when we were little." Jacob says smiling.

"Right I remember and we always tried to get our dad's to eat them." Annabelle says and the two laugh.

"Are they always like this?" Bella said pointing the Charlie and Billy.

"It gets worse with old age." Jacob jokes before Charlie and Billy rejoins the teens.

"So what do you think?" Charlie asks Bella.

"Of what?" Bella asks.

"Your homecoming gift?" Charlie asks patting the hood of the truck next to them.

Bella gasps in surprise and looks at the truck with a smile.

"Well both of your homecoming gift." Charlie continues.

"This?" Bella says excited and Charlie nods.

"Just bought it off Billy, here." Charlie answers.

"I rebuilt the engine and -" Jacob starts.

"It's perfect!" Bella cuts him off and she and Annabelle get in the truck with Jacob following them.

"Okay, so you gotta double pump the clutch when you shift, but...beside that You should be good." Jacob says and Bella turns on the car and talks a hold of the clutch getting the hang of it.

You wanna ride to school?" Bella asks looking at Jacob.

"Oh I go to school on the reservation." Jacob answers awkwardly and Annabelle and Bella drop they're smile.

"Oh right." Bella says sadly.

"That's too bad. Would've been nice to know at least one person." Annabelle says sadly hoping tommarow wouldn't be such a horrible bad day as she thinks.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one down wooh! Anyway I pray that I do all movies. (I pray haha) anyway I hope you liked chapter one. Sadly no Edward but he will show up next chapter (yay). And check out my polyvore for Annabelle's outfit and my little art for this story, there's a link on my profile if you want to check it out which I hope you do. Please please please...<strong>

**REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE !**


	2. The Cullens

**Chapter 2**

**Hey guys New chapter yahah. I just want to thank anna's fan, NicoleR85 and lovelybird99 for reviewing and candyluver2121, roseangel21 and totalRandom for following and favoriting it means so much!**

**NicoleR85- Annabelle will be different her attitude and personality but there will be times where she will kinda act like Bella but hopefully not completely.**

* * *

><p>Annabelle looked at herself in the mirror once more getting all the anxiety out of her system before she went to school.<p>

She held onto the sink calming down a bit when she heard a knock.

"Hey you ready?" Bella's voice rang out the door.

Annabelle let out a breath before responding. "Yah I'll be there in a bit."

She heard Bella walk away and Annabelle looked at her reflection again before grabbing her backpack and walking out the bathroom, down the stairs and into the truck going to school.

* * *

><p>Ananbelle and Bella parked in the school's parking lot. Bella turned off the truck and noticed Annabelle fidgeting.<p>

"Look if you don't want to do this. You don't have to we can talk to dad about you being homeschool or-" Bella started.

"No its okay I'm fine my anxiety isn't that bad I'll survive the day. Hopefully." Annabelle said with a smile.

Bella smiled and nodded before exiting the truck with Annabelle trailing behind.

"Nice ride." A boy said sarcastically.

"Thanks." Bella said before her and Annabelle walked into the school.

The two dodge people left and right trying not to get in anyone's way. The succeed until a boy with brown eyes and black hair stands in their way.

"You're Annabelle and Isabella Swan, the new girls. Hi. I'm Eric. The eyes and ears of this place. Anything you need. Tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on." Eric says chirpy.

Annabelle and Bella look at each other before answering Eric.

"I'm kind of the 'suffer in silence' type." Bella says.

"And I'm the 'bottle my emotions' type." Annabelle says nodding.

"Good headline for your feature.

I'm on the paper, and you two are news, baby, front page." Eric says with a smile and Annabelle's eyes bugged and she panicked.

"I - no, I'm not news - I'm, seriously, not at all - I don't need to be in-" Annabelle freaked.

"Whoa, chillax. No feature." Eric says and Annabelle lets out a breath and nods.

* * *

><p>Annabelle stood awkwardly as the rest of the girls played volleyball and the boys played basketball.<p>

"Oh Bella I'm gonna kill you for leaving me alone." Annabelle muttered under her breath.

The ball flies towards her and she instantly hits it, hitting a boy in the back of the head.

"I'm so sorry I told them not to let me play." Annabelle apologized.

"It's only a flesh wound." Mike joked and Annabelle giggled.

"Your Annie right?" Mike pointed out.

"Annabelle. " she corrected.

"Hi I'm Mike...Newton." He introduced himself and she waved awkwardly.

Just then a brunette with her hair in a ponytail joined the two with a smile.

"She's got a great spike, doesn't she? I'm Jessica by the way." Jessica says smiling.

"So, you're from Phoenix, right? Aren't people supposed to be really tan?" Jessica asked and Annabelle looked down.

"Maybe that's why they kicked me advent sister out." Annabelle jokes.

Mike laughs and jessica joins in confused while Annabelle remains quiet and uncomfortable.

* * *

><p>In the cafeteria Annabelle and Bella sit next to each other while Mike sits next to Annabelle and Eric squished next to Bella.<p>

"Mike, you met my home girls Bella and Annabelle." Eric states as Mike joins in.

"Your home girls?" Mike asks and just then the guy from the parking lot joins in.

"My girls." He says and kisses Annabelle's cheek before taking the seat from Mike and running off eith it with Mike running after.

Just then Jessica and a girl with black hair and glasses join the table with trays.

"It's first grade all over again, and you're the shiny new toys." Jessica says as she sit down.

"Great being compared to a toy. _Nice_!" Annabelle whispers to herself.

Bella smiles awkwardly. And suddenly, a flashbulb blinds Bella and Annabelle. She looks up at the photographer, Angela.

"Sorry, needed a candid for the feature -" Angela starts.

"Feature's dead, Angela. Don't bring it up again." Eric yells.

"I got your back, baby." Eric says patting annebelle's shoulder before grabbing his tray and walking away.

"Guess we'll just run another editorial on teen drinking." Angela says disappointed.

There's always eating disorders, or Speedo padding on the swim team or your usual pregnancy don't do it." Annabelle says and Bella chuckles.

"Wait, that's a good one..." Angela says smiling and Annabelle smiles back.

Just then the cafeteria doors swung open to see four beautiful pale people walking in.

"Who are they?" Annabelle asks.

Angela and Jessica look at each other and smile.

"The Cullens."

"Doctor and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They all moved down here from Alaska two years ago." Jessica gossips.

"They kinda keep to themselves." Angela points out.

"Because they're all together. Like, together together." Jessica emphasized as a blond and a big guy wearing white walk in holding hands.

"The blonde girl, that's Rosalie, and the big dark-haired guy, Emmett...

... they're a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal." Jessica says as Rosalie and Emmett giggle as if they heard.

"Jess, they're not actually related." Angela points out.

"But they live together. That's weird." Jessica whines and then a girl with a pixie cut walks in with a blond boy.

"Okay the little dark haired girl, Alice, she's really weird... she's with Jasper, the blonde one who looks like he's in pain." Jessica says and Annabelle looks at the two and smiles as Alice looks carefree while Jasper looks likes he's being tortured.

"I mean, Dr. Cullen's like this foster dad slash match maker." Jessica says picking at her food.

"Maybe he'll adopt me." Angela says sarcastically and then a guy with a blue shirt, pale like the rest of them walls in...alone.

"Who's he?" Annebelle cocks her head towards the boy.

"That's Edward Cullen." Jessica says smiling.

"He's totally gorgeous, obviously. But apparently, no one here is good enough for him." Jessica says the last part bitter and Edward chuckles as if he heard them.

"Like I care. Anyway, don't waste your time." Jessica states.

Annabelle chuckles before answering.

"I wasn't planning on it."

She takes a peak at the table to see Edward staring at her. The two pick up eye contact before Annabelle looks away while Edwards watches the mysterious girl.

* * *

><p>Annabelle, Bella and Mike all walk into a biology class with students already in their seats.<p>

"Mr Molina." Mike announces.

"Hey Mike." He responds and Bella walks ahead and Annabelle passes the fan and Edward inhaled and grab a the edge if the table tightly.

The two hand Mr. Molina their paper and he hands them both a book.

"Welcome, both. Follow along as best you can till you both get caught up." He introduces.

Mr. Molina gestures Bella to a seat next to Mike While he gestures to the only empty seat... next to Edward.

Annabelle walks towards the table to see Edward holding his nose and his eyes are pitch black as if they could stare into your soul.

She discreetly sniffs her hair to smell waterfall.

"Today class we'll be observing the behavior of planaria, a.k.a flatworms." He announces and a while Annabelle tunes him out ignoring the stares she's getting from Edward.

As Mr. Molina distributes two petri dishes per table, "We're going to cut them in half, then watch them regenerate into two separate worms."

Mr. Molina hands Edward two petri dishes. " Yes, folks, zombie worms! They just won't die."

Edward takes a dish, then slides the second one across the table to Annabelle. She takes her dish, and makes a dark curtain of her hair between them. She notices Edward keeping his distance and his stare the rest of the class period.

* * *

><p>Annabelle and Bella walk into the admissions office to turn in their papers when they see Edward trying to switch classes.<p>

"There must be something open sixth period. Physics? Biochem?" Edward argues.

"No, every class is full. I'm afraid you'll have to stay in biology." The administrator says when she notices the two.

"Just a minute." She says and Edward turns his gaze to see Annabelle who immediately looks away.

"Fine I'll just... endure it." Edward chokes out before walking out pushing Annabelle slightly as he left.

* * *

><p>Annebelle, Bella and Charlie all sit in a diner waiting for their food.<p>

"Can't get over how grown up you both are. And so gorgeous too." Cora says as she hands them their plate.

"And I still see you have quite the appetite." Cora says looking at Annabelle who's blushing.

Just then a man in his 40's intervened.

"Member me, honey? I was Santa one year." Waylon asks.

"Waylon, they hasn't had a Christmas here since they was four." Charlie states.

"Butt crack santa?" Bella says and they all chuckle.

"Bet I made an impression, though." Waylon argues.

"You always do." Charlie smiles.

"Alright let these girls eat their burgers, Waylon." Cora said.

"When you're done, I'll bring your favorite - berry cobbler. Remember? And I'll bring you your double chocolate fudge cake. Your dad still has it. Every Thursday." Cora emphasized before walking away.

Charlie and Annabelle both went from the ketchup and their hands met awkwardly. Charlie handed Annabelle the ketchup before the three ate their dinner in silence.

* * *

><p>Annabelle and Bella are in Bella's room with Bella doing her homework and Annebelle watching tv with her head on the end and her feet by the headboard.<p>

Annebelle heard her phone ring and looked to see her mom.

"Hey mom." Annebelle said with a smile.

"Hey sweetie." Rene said and the two have a long conversation before something catches Annebelle and Bella's interest.

"If spring training goes well, we could be living in Florida permanently." Rene said and Bella instantly smiled while Annebelle let out a sad smile but was a little glad.

"Please insert 25 cents to continue." A robotic voice said and Annebelle's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Mom, where's your cell?" She asked.

"Ok, I didn't lose my power cord. It ran away. Screaming. I literally repel technology now." Rene jokes and Bella and Annebelle smile.

"Now, tell me more about your school What are the kids like? Are there any cute guys?"

"Are they being nice to you?" Rene asked and Annebelle took a pause before answering.

"They've all been really...welcoming." Annebelle said in a tone.

"Oh tell me Annie." Rene says and Annebelle shakes her head.

"Its nothing mom. Here Bella wants to talk to you I'm gonna go to bed good night." Annebelle says and hands the phone Bella and walks out her room and into her own room where she lays on her bed and looks at the ceiling, remembering Edwards black eyes staring at her. She closes her eyes and let's out a breath and hopes tommarow would be a better day than this.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 done. And yay to an Edward appearence and they're Will be more in the upcoming chapters. Also check out my polyvore for annabelle's outfit and also if you want to know anything then PM ME or review! And remember to always.<strong>

**FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**


	3. I'm Edwardyour Annabelle

**Chapter 3**

**Hi ho hi ho hi hi hi hi ho. Haha just watched snow white the original version and now that song got stuck in my head. But that didn't stop me from posting another chapter.**

**Anna's fan- I would love to make/post of Anna and Edward but since I am not in touch with my technology which means I don't have a computer to do it, I can't But if you want you could. (Hint Hint!)**

**NicoleR85- your wish is my command!**

**Thank you guys for reviewing and also I want to thanks those followed and favorited it really means a lot and it puts a smile on my face every time I see it so thank you!**

* * *

><p>Day 1<p>

Annabelle sat on the hood of the truck with her earphones in reading a book. She was hoping to talk to Edward to find out what's his problem but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Annabelle." She heard Tyler yell as he hit her with a piece of licorice.

She turned to look at the group and she pointed to her book before going back to her book. She looked back up to see Alice looking at her before going inside the school.

* * *

><p>Day 3<p>

Bella and Annabelle walk into biology with Bella talking. Annabelle looks at her table to see no Edward. As she listened to her sister she was starting to wonder if Edward was ever coming back.

* * *

><p>Day 5<p>

Annabelle and Bella sits with Jessica and Angela who are talking while Bella is doing her homework. Annebelle ignores the conversation and looks torward the Cullen table to see everyone but Edward and all of them staring at her.

* * *

><p>Annabelle walked out of the house seeing Bella already in the truck. As she walked she missed the ice on the floor and instantly fell on her back.<p>

"You okay, Anne?" Charlie says as he helps her up.

"Yah I'm fine. Ice doesn't help the uncoordinated." Annebelle jokes.

"That's why I got you new tires. The other ones were nearly bald." Charlie said as he kicked the tires.

"I'll be late for dinner. I'm heading down to Mason County. A security guard at the Grisham Mill got killed by some kind of animal." Charlie says as he goes to his car.

"An animal?" Bella asks.

"You're not in Phoenix any more Bells."

"Thought I'd lend a hand." Charlie said.

"Be careful." Annebelle says.

"Always am." Charie says.

"Thanks for the tires." Bella says before he drives off.

"He was right." Annebelle says as she walks into her side of the truck and gets in.

"Right about what?" Bella asks as she turns on the truck.

"Were not in Phoenix anymore."

* * *

><p>Annebelle, Bella and Eric walk into biology. Annebelle has finally given up on looking for Edward and has gotten comfortable to being in school and her anxiety hasn't acted up which was good.<p>

"And yeah, prom committee is a chick thing, but I gotta cover it for the paper anyway, and they need a guy to help choose the music

So I need your play list -" Eric says and Bella nods and walks towards her seat.

"Anyway about prom would you-" Eric asks to Annabelle but gets cut off by Mike.

"Hey Arizona how you liking the rain girl?" Mike jokes as he shakes his hand over her head getting some water on her head.

"Terrific." Annebelle jokes as she laughs and takes a look to her table and sees...Edward sitting there.

Annebelle stays quiet and walks to her seat where she sit down places her backpack on the floor and stays quiet.

"Hello." She hears Edward says. Annebelle shocked and looks at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last week. I'm Edward Cullen...you're Annebelle." Edward introduces.

"Um... ya." Annebelle agrees with a small smile. Edward looks at her as if he's trying to read her mind but gets nothing.

Their contact gets interrupted by Mr. Molina talking.

"Onion root tip cells! That's what's on your slides. Separate and label them into the phases of mitosis. The first partners to get it right, win... the golden onion!" Mr. Molina speaks holding up a golden onion.

The teens grown and boo before they all begin talking and walking.

"Ladies first." Edward says and pushes the microscope towards Annebelle.

"She grabs the microscope and snaps the first slide in, adjusting the lens. She's curt as she addresses him."

"You've been gone." Annebelle states.

"Out of town. Personal reasons." Edward says and Annebelle nods and notices his eyes were lighter than the last time she saw him.

She looks back into the microscope.

"Prophase."

"Mind I look?" Edward asks and Annebelle pushes the microscope him as her answer.

"Prophase."

"Like I said." Annebelle teases making Edward crack a smile.

"So you enjoying the rain?" Edward asks and Annebelle tries to stay calm before she crack up.

"You're asking me about the weather?" Annebelle says laughing.

"It appears." Edward says awkwardly,

"Yes. I love the cold. Anything cold or wet...or cloudy." She says with a smile and Edward has a smile on his face for a different reason.

He nods and then takes the microscope looking at it.

"Anaphase." Edward answers.

"May if I look?"Annebelle teases.

Edward pushes the microscope to her and she looks through the lens

"Anaphase."

"Like I said." Edward smirks and notices Annabelle playing with two necklaces on her neck.

"They're beautiful." Edward says and looks at the necklaces.

"Um thanks they were a gift." Annebelle says and puts them in her shirt again.

"If you love cold and rain, why move to the wettest place in the continental U.S sooner?" Edward asked.

"It's complicated." Annebelle says.

"I think I can keep up." Edward says smiling.

My Mom and sister. My mom remarried and my sister hates the cold.

"Very complex. So you don't like the guy."

"No he's great and I think my sister is liking or okay with the cold now." Annebelle says looking at Bella who is laughing at Mike's face.

"Interphase. You wanna check?" Edward interrupts her thoughts.

"No ill take your word for it." She answers and the rest of the period ends with their jokes and his questions.

* * *

><p>Annebelle and Edward walk side by side with her holding the golden onion and him asking questions looking like he's struggling.<p>

"Why didn't you stay with your mom and stepdad?" Edward asks.

"Phil's a minor league baseball player, so he travels a lot. My mother stayed home with me but it made her unhappy. So I decided to spend time with my father since he lives in a cold place but my sister didn't want me to be alone so she came with me." Annebelle explains.

"But now she's unhappy and so are you." Edward concludes.

"No... I - Its just..."

"I'm sorry i'm just trying to figure you out. You're very hard to read." Edward says looking at her trying to study her.

"Yah well I'm not an open book." Annebelle giggles and then looks up at his eyes.

"Did you get contacts?"

"No."

"Your eyes were black before, now they're this golden brown." Annebelle explains.

"It's the fluorescents. Um..."Edward says before walking away.

"Nice talking to you too." Annebelle whispers sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Annebelle stands by the truck waiting for Bella She looks across the parking lot to see Edward by his car looking at her. She looks away and continues eating her licorice with her earphones in listening to music. Her front towards the truck with her looking in her backpack for something not hearing the screeching of the van.<p>

"Annebelle!" She hears Bella screams ands he turns around in shock to see the van coming to her.

She closes her eyes waiting for the van but feels a hand wrap around her and sees Edward in front of her pushing the van back with his hand hitting her truck.

Annebelle release the breaths she's been holding in and looks into Edwards eyes. Edwards looks into her eyes before getting up and walking away.

Just then a whole bunch of people come on asking if she was okay.

"Annie are you okay? Your not hurt are you?" Bella asks checking her.

"Are you okay!? Are you What happened!? Did anyone hurt?! see what happened?!" She hears people ask.

Annebelle looks around seeing everyone proud her. She felt herself loose her breathing not standing everyone by her and staring at her.

"Anne you okay?" Bella asks and she shook her head before collapsing with Bella catching her the last thing she sees is Bella's worried face before she sees darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh Annebelle collapsed gasp! Haha anyway an Edward and Annebelle scene together. And do you guys have a ship name for those two then comment cause I have none. And feel free to check polyvore for annebelle's outfit there is a link on my profile so go check it out. And remember to...<strong>

**REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**


	4. Well I hope you enjoy disappointment

**Chapter 4**

**Hey guys New chapter yay. Anayway I want to thank you all for reviewing and following it means so much and I want to thank RazorLlama for actually answering what ship name Edward and Annabelle should be so they're ship name is Edelle.**

* * *

><p>Charlie ran into the hospital room to see Annabelle fighting with a nurse while Bella tried to stop them.<p>

"I said I'm fine now get that oxygen mask away from me." Annabelle yelled and pushed the lady back making her scowl at her and walk off.

"Are you okay? Do you need water? Do you feel dizzy?" LBella asked.

"Bella I'm fine. See perfectly fine." Annabelle smiled grasping her hands.

"Anniebelle. Are you alright?" Charlie asked.

"I'm fine, dad. Calm down." Annabelle reassured.

"Are you sure, Bells told me you fainted?"

"Yah I'm fine Its just so many people." Annabelle explained.

"I'm so sorry, Annabelle. I tried to stop." Tyler apologized.

"It's okay" Annabelle said with a smile.

"It sure as hell is not okay. You and I are gonna talk." Charlie said looking at Tyler.

"Dad, it's not his fault-" Annabelle muttered.

"We nearly lost you." Charlie said sternly.

"But you didn't so...drop it." Annabelle said and Bella hugged her.

"You can kiss your license goodbye." Charlie threatened to Tyler.

Just then a man with blond hair, place and golden eyes like Edward's showed up.

"I heard the Chief's daughter was here." Dr. Cullen said.

Annabelle read his tag that said Cullen on it.

'So this must be his father.' Annabelle thought.

"I've got this one, Jackie." He said to the nurse.

"Annabelle you took quite a fall. How are you feeling?" Dr. Cullen asks.

"Good so can I go? No offence but hospitals freak me out." Annabelle says and Dr. Cullen laughs.

"You will soon."

Dr. Cullen looks at her chart and looks back at Annabelle.

"Okay look here." Dr. Cullen points to his finger and shines a light into annabelle's eyes.

" You might experience some post-traumatic stress or disorientation. But your vitals look good. No sign of any head trauma. I think you'll be just fine." Dr. Cullen says smiling.

"I'm so sorry, Annabelle. I'm really -" Tyler started but Charlie abruptly pulls the curtain between them.

"It would have been a lot worse if Edward hadn't knocked her out of the way." Bella interrupts.

"Edward? Your boy?" Charlie asks,

Dr. Cullen quickly looks back at the chart. Annabelle's intuition flickers, sensing he knows something. She presses onto what Bella said.

"It was amazing he got to me so fast. He was nowhere near me." Annabelle continued.

Dr. Cullen looks up and her and smiles.

"As long as you're safe."

* * *

><p>Annabelle, Bella and Charlie exit the treatment area.<p>

"I just have to sign some paperwork. You better call your mom." Charlie told.

"You told her?!" Annabelle freaked and Charlie looks at Bella.

"She's probably freaking out." Annabelle huffs and Charlie shrugs and walks off.

"I'll go with dad." Bella says and walks off. Annabelle pulls out her phone but stops when she hears whispers.

She looks out and see Rosalie whispering angrily to Edward while Carlisle is in between.

Carlisle see Annabelle and stops Rosalie.

"Can I talk to you?" Annabelle says and Carlisle pulls Rosalie a different direction while Edward walks up to Annabelle.

"How did you get over to me so quickly?" Annabelle said straight to the point.

"I was standing right next to you." Edward chuckles brushing it off.

"You were next to your car, across the lot. Nowhere near me." Annabelle pushes.

"No, I wasn't."

_"Yes. You were."_

"You're confused. You fainted and hit your head." Edward lies.

"I know what I saw."

"And what was that?" Edward argues.

"You stopped that van. You pushed it away with your hand." Annabelle argues.

"No one's going to believe you." Edward said coldly.

"I wasn't planning to tell anyone." Annabelle answers.

"I just want to know the truth."

"Can't you just thank me and get over it?" Edward said with a cold face.

"Thank you." Annabelle says fast.

"You're not going to let it go, are you?" Edward asks after a second of silence.

"No."

"Well, I hope you enjoy disappointment." Edward says walking away leaving a Annabelle with questions.

* * *

><p>Annabelle gasps as she's dreaming reliving the car accident and Edward saving her. She gasps awake and looks up to see Edward.<p>

She shakes her head and turns on her light and looks again to see Edward gone.

Annabelle closes her eyes and groans.

"Stupid Edward dreams."

* * *

><p>Annabelle's sitting on the hood of the truck listening to music when Mr. Molina's voice rings out.<p>

"Make sure I get your permission slips." Mr. Molina yelled.

Annabelle hands her slip to Bella and Bella walks over to Mr. Molina.

Just then Mike walks towards her.

'Look! You're moving. You're ALIVE!" Mike yells and Annabelle giggles.

"Yeah, false alarm." Annabelle says sitting up.

"Actually, I'm glad you're not dead 'cause - well, that would suck, plus I wanted to ask you - even though it's, like, a month away..." Mike started but Annabelle draws her attention to Edward who's smirking standing behind both of them looking at each other.

"So what do you think?" Annabelle hears and snap her eye contact with Edward and looks at Mike.

"Of what?" Annabelle looks confused.

"Prom...with...me." Mike asks and Annabelle cringed.

"Prom. Dancing."

"I can't I have to go to Jacksonville with Bella. Plus if I ever went my anxiety would start up so that's a bad idea." Annabelle says Mike's face dropping.

"Sorry you should ask Jessica." Annabelle says and hops off the truck and walks over to Bella.

"If anyone asks were going to Jacksonville prom night." Annabelle groans as she lays her head on Bellas shoulder.

"Who asked?" Bella asked amused.

"Mike."

"Oooh." Bella groaned and Annabelle nodded as she has her hands in her pocket.

"But I think I convinced him to ask Jessica so that's a plus." Annabelle said with a smile. Bella rolls her eyes playfully before putting an arm around Annabelle and walking towards the bus.

* * *

><p>Mr. Molina and a Tour Guide lead several dozen kids through the greenhouse. Annabelle and Bella are talking both talking on the story about Jacksonville.<p>

"C'mon, Eric, stuff that compost down deep... that's it." Mr. Molina says as he turns the machine on.

"Now Tyler, take a big steaming cup of 'compost tea.' This is recycling at its most basic level -

hey, don't drink that!" Mr. Molina says walking off.

"What's in Jacksonville?" Edward asks suddenly behind Annabelle.

"How did You know about that?' Annabelle asks confused.

"You didn't answer my question." Edward pushes making her angry.

"You haven't answered any of mine so why does it matter." Annabelle says going closer to the group.

"how did you stop that van?"

"Adrenaline rush. Very common. Google it." Edward says vaguely and Annabelle rolls her eyes.

"People. That's what's in Jacksonville." Annabelle answers also vaguely and trips on something but Edward caught her by the arm.

"Can't you watch were You walk." Edward says and Annabelle scoff and walks away.

"Look I'm sorry it's just for the best." Edward says and Annabelle stops and looks at him.

Just then Jessica walks up and interrupts.

"Guess who just asked me to prom!" Jessica yells excited. She looks at Edward and he walks away.

"I totally thought Mike was going to ask you, Annabelle. Is it gonna be weird?" Jessica ask.

"No way. Zero weirdness. You guys are great together." Annabelle says smiling.

"I know, right?" Jessica as has and Annabelle rolls her eyes playfully.

Giddy, Jessica rushes to catch up with Angela. Annabelle heads out the catch up with Bella when she bumps into someone.

"I'm sorry."

"Its alright."

She turns around and sees its Alice. Alice smiles at her and Annabelle smiles back before heading in the front with Bella.

* * *

><p>After the field trip Annabelle walked away from the crowd with Edward behind her and steps up.<p>

"Annabelle, it would be better if we weren't friends." Edward speaks up.

"We weren't friends in the first place. You know why couldn't you let the van crush me. Save yourself all this regret." Annabelle asks.

"You think I regret saving you?" Edward says coldly and Annabelle stays quiet, her expression answering his question.

"You have no idea how wrong you are about that." Edward says angrily leaving Annabelle speechless.

Just then Alice shows up ruining the mood. She eyes up Annabelle in curiosity.

"The bus is leaving." Alice says and Edward breaks the eyes contact.

"Hi. Will you be riding with us?" Alice says chirpy.

"No. Our bus is full." Edward says walking into the bus with Alice in tow.

"Dick." Annabelle mutters walking away angrily not seeing Edward's face with a hint of hurt in it.

* * *

><p>Annabelle is washing dishes with Bella in her room listening to music when Charlie walks into the kitchen.<p>

"Your mother called. Again." Charlie said.

"Bella's fault, for telling her."

"She always did know how to worry your mom." Charlie said and Annabelle giggled.

"But... she's changed. She seems happy. Phil sounds all right." Charlie said with a tint of sadness.

"He is." Annabelle breaths out wiping her hands and going to her room.

She lets out a deep breaths and falls on her bed looking at the ceiling. She looks out the window and closes her eyes falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes another update I'm feeling good. I'll probably update today But I'm not sure but hey you never know. Anyway check out polyvore for Annabelle's outfit.<strong>

**QOTD: name your favorite tv show of all time and why?**

**REVIEW,FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**


	5. La Push

**Chapter 5**

**Another chapter. Yaya I first want to thank everyone who's reviewing and favoriting and following it means so so much and it makes me happy so thank you all. And second of all if you guys have ideas or want something to happen then review and I'll see and answer you!**

* * *

><p>Annabelle walked into the cafeteria heading towards her weird group of friends.<p>

"La Push, baby. You in?" Eric says munching on a apple.

"Should I know what that means?" Annabelle says confused.

"La Push beach, down on the Quileute rez. We're all going after school. Big swell coming in."

"And I don't just surf the internet." Eric says standing on his chair doing a surf moving making Annabelle giggle.

"Eric, you stood up once. On a foam board." Jessica pointed out.

"There's whale watching, too. Come with us, Bella's coming too." Angela said and Annabelle looked at Bella who nodded.

"La Push, baby." Eric says.

"Please come he's being saying that for 20 minutes." Bella groans.

"La Push, baby it's La Push." Eric emphasized.

"I'll go if you stop saying that." Annabelle said causing everyone to laugh.

"I'll be back. I want an apple." Annabelle groaned and walked towards a counter.

Annabelle grabs a juice and goes for a green apple but falls...when Edward stands there and kicks it up holding in his hands.

"Annabelle." Edward says with smile. Annabelle doesn't smile back and takes the Apple and goes to the other counter.

"Your mood swings are giving me whiplash. I've never seen something with so many mood swings and that's saying something because I have a sister with mood swings and they're no where near bad as yours." Annabelle said as she grabs her Apple and takes a bite while Edward smiles.

"Annabelle , I'm sorry, it's just…it would be safer for you if I didn't tell you the truth." Edward said following her.

"So ... Your defense is that you're trying to protect me." Annabelle asked no believing it.

"I said it would be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be." Edward explains.

"What does that even mean?" Annabelle asked.

"It means if you were smart, you'd avoid me." Edward said.

"Okay so let's say that I'm not smart. Would you tell me?" Annabelle asked.

"Probably not. I'd rather hear your theories." Edward said smirking.

"I've consider radioactive spiders and kryptonite." Annabelle said looking down.

"You're talking about superheroes. What if I'm not a hero? What if I'm a bad guy?" Edward whispers.

"I don't believe that. You're not bad. You can be a dick, sure but your not the bad guy. Plus if you were the bad guy you wouldn't have saved me from the van now would you?"

"So...there's good in you...somewhere." Annabelle said taking a bite of her apple.

"Look, why don't we just hang out. Like... come to the beach with us. It'll be fun - sand blowing in the wind, salt water stinging your eyes, seagles attacking you and eating your food." Annabelle jokes smiling.

Edward smiles at her considering her idea. "Which beach?"

"La Push." Annabelle answers.

His smile lessens almost imperceptibly. "I don't know."

"What, is something wrong with that beach?" Annabelle asks.

Edward glances over at Mike. The two exchange cold looks.

"It's just a little crowded."

* * *

><p>"Crowded yah <em>freaking<em> right." Annabelle whispered to herself as she watches La Push being empty with only then there.

"I keep thinking Eric's going to ask me to prom, then he just... doesn't.' Angela said.

"You could ask him." Bella said and Angela looked at her like she was crazy.

"You're a strong independent woman." Bella said.

"Preach!" Annabelle said raising her fist in the air making the two smile.

"I am?" Angela said.

"Yes!" Annabelle yelled.

"Annabelle!" She heard Jacob yell.

She looks up to see three Quileute boys approaching the group; Jacob, Quil and Embry. Annabelle smiles at the three.

"Guys, this is Jacob." Annabelle said to Angela and Jessica.

"Hey."

"Are you stalking me? I'm flattered but it's kinda creepy." Annabelle jokes.

"You're on my rez, remember? You surfing?" Jacob asked as he sat next to her.

"Definitely not."

"Keep her company. Her date bailed." Jessica teased.

"What date?" Eric stopped.

"She invited Edward." Jessica laughed.

"To be polite." Annabelle stuttered looking down.

"I think it's nice she invited him. No one ever does." Angela argues smiling at Annabelle.

"Because Cullen's a freak." Mike bullied.

"You got that right." Embry snapped.

"You know them?" Bella asked,

"The Cullens don't come here." Quil snapped.

Annabelle and Jacob wander near the water, looking out to sea for whales. The surfers are out on the waves. The two walk in the rain with their hands in they're pockets.

"So, what did your friend mean about the Cullens not coming here?" Annabelle asked.

"Caught that, huh?" Jacob teased.

He moves closer to her, lowering his voice for mock-secrecy.

"I'm not supposed to say anything." Jacob says.

"I can keep a secret." Annabelle whispers with a smile.

"It's just an old spooky story. Did you know the Quileutes are supposedly descended from wolves?" Jacob asks smiling.

"Wolves like fur, fangs ... doggy breath?" Annabelle jokes.

Jacob chuckles. Bella smiles and prompts him to continue.

"Okay keep going. The Cullens..." Annabelle started.

"Well, they're supposedly descended from this, like. 'enemy clan.' ... But they claimed to be different, so we made a treaty with them." Jacob told.

"Wait. Didn't they just move here?" Annabelle questions stopping Jacob.

"Or just moved back.' Jacob answers as he and Annabelle continue to walk.

"Riiiight. So what was this treaty?"

"If they promised to stay off Quileute lands, we wouldn't expose what they really were to the pale-faces." Jacob pauses dramatically.

Annabelle jumps at the bloodcurdling scream, as Angela runs past, chased by Eric waving a dead crustacean. Jacob smirks and starts back to the group.

"Wait... so what were they really?"

"It's just a story, Annabelle." Jacob laughs and heads back.

Annabelle stands there with more questions. She then heads back with the group wondering what the Cullens actually are.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 done don't know how many to go but I'll get there. Anyway check out polyvore for annabelle's outfit so go check it out.<strong>

**QOTD: if any of you watch teen wolf first of all you are awsome and my new best friend and second of all who is your favorite character and why?**

**Remember to...**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE! **


	6. Port Angeles

**Chapter 6**

**Hey guys sorry I didn't update earlier, school is hectic and I have lots of things going on but I will not abandon this story. So here is chapter 6**

**NicoleR85- Yes it will in a way Jacob will have feelings for Annabelle because of how she is and yah.**

* * *

><p>Annabelle sat in front of her laptop. Feeling like a creep as she searched up legends Jacob had said. She found a link of a bookstore near Port Angeles.<p>

She wrote down the address and slipped it in her pocket before she grabbed her stuff and walked out the door headed for school.

* * *

><p>The sun has come out and so has the skin. Kids are in shorts though it's still barely sixty degrees. Everyone eating lunch outdoors. Jessica sits on the table taking in the sun while Annabelle searches the crowd for Edward and Bella is reading a book.<p>

"He's not here." Jessica interrupts Annabelle's search.

"Whenever the weather's nice, the Cullens disappear."

"What..they just ditch?" Annabelle asks focusing her attention on Jessica.

"No, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen yank 'em out for hiking and camping and stuff. I tried the idea out on my parents... not even close." Jessica groaned and closed her eyes smiling as the sun hit her.

The three stay quiet until Angela comes in with a smile.

"I'm going to the prom with Eric! I just asked him, I took control!" Angela said as she hugged Bella.

"I told you, you could do it." Bella says hugging back.

"Are you sure you both have to go out of town?" Angela pleaded and Annabelle instantly nodded.

"it's a family thing." Bella answered.

"Well, we need to hit the stores in Port Angeles before the dresses get cleaned out." Jessica says as she gets up. Annabelle's head snapped as she heard Port Angeles.

"Port Angeles?.. Can I go with you guys?" Annabelle asked having a plan already in her brain.

Duh. I need your opinion since your fashion sense is amazing! Angela gushed.

"Well I don't want to come so see yah later guys." Bella says and walks off.

* * *

><p>Annabelle looks at her phone looking at directions of the bookstore already in.<p>

"I think this halter makes my boobs look big. What do you think, Annabelle?" Jessica says making her snap up.

Outside the window, a group of rowdy boys head toward a bar. All of them cat calling them.

"Well that was embarrassing." Angela says.

"Annabelle?" Jessica calls.

"It looks amazing." Annabelle says with a smile not paying attention.

"You said that about the last five dresses." Jessica complained.

"Well cause you looked amazing in all of them. Now choose which ever makes your boobs look fantastic. I gotta run to a bookstore I'll meet you guys at the restaurant." Annabelle says as she grabs her things.

"You sure?" Angela says worried.

Annabelle nods and waves and walks out of the dress shop heading towards the bookstore.

* * *

><p>Annabelle pays for the book and exits the store. Its dark. She heads toward a sidewalk but hears muttering and sees guys looking at her.<p>

Annabelle turns around and walks a different direction with the boys following her.

She meets a parking lot where the boys surround her.

"Hey there.?"

"Where you headed?"

"Don't touch me!" Annabelle warns as the one of the guys touches her waist.

"I said don't touch me!" Annabelle yells as she knees him.

Just then headlights blind them. A silver Volvo screeches up. The Boys dive out of the way. The passenger-side door opens. It's Edward looking angry.

"Get in." Edward demands. Annabelle doesn't think twice and gets in the car leaving Edward with the guys.

Edward clenched his hands staring down the guys and growls and the guys instantly leave. Edward walk toward the car and speeds away quickly.

"I should go back and rip their heads off." Edward grits out squeezing the steering wheel.

"No. Bad idea." Annabelle warns looking at Edward in shock.

"You don't know the vile, repulsive things they were thinking." Edward grunts out.

"And you do?" Annabelle says confused.

"Its not hard to guess." Edward says vaguely.

"Can you talk about something else. Distract me so I won't turn around"? Edward asks looking like he's gonna lose it at any moment.

"Okay well lots of people believe that the book the Odessey, they believe that Odysseus was a hero. I sometimes don't believe that since he kinda basically killed most of his men on the journey. But hey it's my opinion." Annabelle said laughing.

"Don't talk about killing. Talk about something else." Edward grunts.

"Okay. You should out your seatbelt in. Its rare but some accidents mostly car accidents happen because the driver wasn't wearing they're seatbelt. And you don't want to get pulled over now do you?" Annabelle says all at once.

Edward laughs and looks at Annabelle.

"Put my seatbelt on...why don't you put your seatbelt on?" Edward says smiling.

"Cause I'm not driving now...am I?" Annabelle says in a duh tone smiling.

* * *

><p>Jessica and Angela exit the restaurant as Annabelle approaches.<p>

"Where were you!? We left you messages." Angela says starving.

"We waited, but we were starving so.." Jessica says.

Jessica stops when she sees Edward walking behind Annabelle. He stands behind her and smiles at the two.

"Sorry I kept Annabelle from dinner. We ran into each other and got talking." Edward says charming the two.

No..we understand theatrically happens." Jessica says gushing.

"We were just leaving so Annabelle...you want to?" Angela asks but Edward interrupts.

"I think I should make sure Annabelle gets something to eat. If you'd like?" Edward asks and Annabelle responds.

"That's so... thoughtful." Angela smiled.

"Really thoughtful."

"I could eat." Annabelle breaths out.

As he guides her off, the two girls share a look, and a noiseless scream of excitement.

* * *

><p>"One Spagetti and Meatballs." The waitress said as she put the plate in front of Annabelle.<p>

"Thank you."

"Yeah, no problem. So, are you sure there isn't anything I can get for you." The waitress said leaning towards Edward invitingly.

"No, no. Thank you." Edward said looking at Annabelle.

"Let me know." The waitress said as she walked off.

"You're not eating?" Annabelle asked picking at her food.

"I'm on a special diet." Edward lied.

Annabelle nodded not believing it put didn't go further and took a bite.

"So how 'bout some answers?" Annabelle said bluntly.

"Yes, no. To get to the other side, and 1.772453851." Edward started.

"I already know the square root of pi." Annabelle said frustrated.

"You knew that?" Edward chuckled.

"Learned it in 7th grade. How did you know where I was?" Annabelle questioned.

"I didn't." Edward lied. Annabelle chuckles sarcastically and threw her napkin on the plate and went to get up but Edward grabbed her wrist.

"Don't go." Edward said sincerely.

"Were you following me?" Annabelle asked as she sat back down.

"I feel... very protective of you." Edward muttered.

"So that was a yes?" Annabelle muttered.

"Yes, I followed you. I tried to keep my distance...until you needed help."

"You said before... That you heard what those guys were thinking... Can you... read minds?" Annabelle asked.

"I can read every mind in this room…apart from yours." Edward admitted. He then started pointing to people around the room.

Money…Sex…Money...Sex…Cat". Edward said randomly while Annabelle chuckled.

"And then there's you. And I get nothing. It's quite frustrating." Edward states.

"Why...is there something wrong with me?" Annabelle asked scared.

"I tell you I read minds and you think there's something wrong with you?" Edward chuckles.

He smiles as he looks at her before he then drops the smile. Annabelle noticed this and spoke up.

"What is it?" Annabelle asked.

"I... don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore." Edward admits with a smile.

"Then don't." Annabelle whispers and the two make eye contact not letting go.

* * *

><p>Annabelle and Edward sat in Edwards car. The awkward tension filling up the car. Annabelle looked outside the window the entire time while Edward glanced at her more than once.<p>

"Okay I think I'm warm enough now." Annabelle says and goes to turn off the heater but Edward hands also go and they're hands touch.

Annabelle gasps as his hand is beyond the point if freezing. Edward extracts his hand and places it back on the wheel.

"Your hand, it's still freezing cold." Annabelle whispers and Edward looks away.

They're attention moves away when they see flashing police lights.

"My dad still here?" Annabelle asked as she saw his car.

"That's my father's car. What's he doing here?" Edward asks and pulls in.

Annabelle and Edward exit the car as they see Carlisle exit the building with sad faces.

"Carlisle. What happened?" Edward asks.

"Waylon Forge was found in the woods out near his place. I just examined the body." Carlisle said sadly.

"He died? How?" Annabelle pushed.

"Animal attack." Carlisle answered.

"The same kind that killed the security guard down in Mason?"

Edward and Dr. Cullen trade a look, subtle, but Annabelle catches it.

"Annabelle, you should go inside. Waylon was your father's friend." Carlisle informed and Annabelle nodded and walked into the building to see her dad by a desk with a solemn look.

"Dad, I'm sorry about Waylon." Annabelle says sadly and leans activations shoulder.

"Known him, going on thirty years." Charuevwhispers.

Annabelle puts a hand on his shoulder and he squeezes it slightly.

"We'll get to the bottom of this, Bella. But in the meantime..." Charlie starts and takes out pepper spray.

"I want you to have this." Chalrie informs and hands it to Annabelle

"Dad." Annabelle groans.

"It'll give me some peace of mind. I already gave one to Bella so..." Chalrie says and Annabelle takes the pepper spray.

* * *

><p>Annabelle and Charlie walk out of the building.<p>

Two Attendants hoist a metal gurney into an ambulance. A body being wheeled. A hand accidentally falls and Annabelle looks at it and remembers the cold look and feeling of it like Edward's hand.

She knew she was gonna have to look deeper into it. Weather she liked it or not. But she knew she would get to the bottom of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes chapter 6 done. Can't wait to go further along into the story. That's where the good parts start. Anyway please check out polyvore for annabelle's outfit. And remember to...<strong>

**REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**


	7. And so the lion fell for the lamb

**Chapter 7**

**Hey guys New chapter yay. Just want to thank all of you who review, follow and favorite it means so much. You guys are awesome Now onto this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Annabelle sat in her room reading through the book of legends. She stops reading after a word pops up.<p>

"Cold ones." Annabelle mutters.

She sets the book down and looks up on her computer the cold ones.

Annabelle finds many links and clicks on one. Several picture shown, the seductive Apotamkin with his ice-blue skin, devouring his victims in tapestries, engravings, paintings. Creatures beautiful and horrific. Craven, skeletal demons attacking villages; perfectly sculpted predators, luring innocent maidens. Annabelle reads through the passages finding words that relate to Edward.

_Speed_

_Strength_

_Cold skinned_

_Immortal_

_Blood drinker_

She then sees a picture of a man biting a women's neck with blood on the man's lips.

And in that moment, Annabelle knew what the Cullens were even though she dared not to believe it.

"Its not possible. Is it?" Annabelle asked herself.

* * *

><p>Annabelle stands afar from her friends and Bella waiting to get Edward's attention.<p>

Edward turns his head towards Annabelle. Both making eye contact. Annabelle then turns around and walks towards the woods with Edward following behind her.

* * *

><p>Annabelle stands amid the trees, waiting. She hears the sound of Edwards foot steps. She stays still in one spot.<p>

"You're incredibly fast. And strong. Your skin is pale-white, ice-cold. Your eyes change color. And sometimes you speak like... you're from a different time." Annabelle starts shaking from the coldness.

"You never eat food, or drink, or come out in the sunlight."

Edward then stands behind her hearing her.

"How old are you?" Annabelle asks.

"Seventeen." Edward says calmly.

"How long have you been seventeen?"

"... A while."

I know what you are." Annabelle says as her breathing hitches.

"Say it. Out loud. Say it." Edward demands slowly.

Annabelle turns around and finally looks at him.

"Vampire."

"Are you scared?" Edward asked.

"..No." Annabelle hesitated.

"Then ask me the most basic question: what do we eat?" Edward spit out.

"You won't hurt me. I know it."Annabelle said strongly.

He glares at her. She holds her ground. Suddenly, he takes her by the hand and pulls her in a direction.

"Where are we going?" Annabelle demanded.

"Up the mountain. Out of the cloud bank. You need to see what I really am." Edward says before he pulls her on his back and super speeds them up the mountain. He speeded them until they were on top of the hill near the sun.

Annabelle climbs off of Edward and Edward starts to unbotton his shirt.

"This is why we don't show ourselves in sunlight." Edward says

As the sun hits him... edward's skin sparkled as if embedded with thousands of tiny diamonds.

"This is what I am." Edward seized.

"You're... beautiful." Annabelle chuckles as her eyes are fixated on his shimmering chest.

"Beautiful? I'm a killer, Annabelle. This is the skin of a killer." Edward says angrily as he moves from the sun, buttons his shirt and stands in front of her.

"No, I don't believe that. I refuse to." Annabelle says shaking her head.

"Because you believe the lie. The camouflage. I'm the world's most dangerous predator. Everything about me invites you in - my voice, my face, even my smell. As if I need any of that." Edward says appalled.

He's suddenly behind her then in front of her then by a tree, darting so fast, Annabelle only see where he lands, which was by a rock.

"As if you could outrun me." Edward yells and speeds off again

"As if you could fight me off." Edward then rips a large tree's limb and throw it against another tree with a force.

"I'm designed to kill." Edward argues.

"I don't care." Annabelle whispers.

"I've killed people." Edward whisper.

"It doesn't matter that was in the past." Annabelle says.

"I wanted to kill you. I've never wanted a human's blood so much in my life. I'm dangerous to you." Edward warns

"I trust you. I know you won't hurt me." Annabelle reassures.

"Don't." Edward said.

"I trust you, Edward. I'm here. If I didn't I'd probably be running streaming bloody murder." Annabelle states.

"You... took me by surprise. I don't know how to... do this." Edward says and moves so he's on a tree.

"Me, and my family, we're different from others of our kind. We're not nomadic, we have a permanent home. We only hunt animals. We've learned to control our thirst." Edward starts.

"But you - your scent, it's like a drug to me... my own personal brand of heroin." Edward says with a smile.

"And here I thought you hated me when we first met." Annabelle shrugged

"I did. For making me want you so badly. I'm still not sure I can control myself." Edward says and Annabelle climbs on the tree so she's standing in front of him.

"I know you can." Annabelle whispers.

"It's not that simple." Edward says and climbs off the tree followed by Annabelle.

"I wish I could understand this thing you see in me. You look at me with those eyes." Edward says and pins her to a wall of rock.

"I can't read your mind. Tell me what you're thinking." Edward states.

"I'm afraid." Annabelle whispers.

"Good." Edward says and he releases.

"Not of you. I'm afraid... you'll disappear. That I'll lose you." Annabelle explains.

"You don't know how long I've looked for you." Edward said amazed.

They share a smile. Then he reaches toward her neck, pausing.

"Be very still." Edward says and she does as she's told.

Exercising great control, he places his hand on her throat... it's so exposed, so vulnerable. The rush between them is overwhelming but Annabelle doesn't move. He brushes his hand up her cheek. Then lowers it to her heart. Clouds float past the sun... They're both overwhelmed, taking each other in.

"And so the lion fell for the lamb." Edward says amused.

"What a stupid lamb." Annabelle jokes.

"What a sick masochistic lion." Edward smiles as Annabelle touches the hand that is on her heart.

* * *

><p>Edward and Annabelle lay in a meadow both looking at each other. The sun moves down and hits Edward, making his skin sparkle.<p>

Edward takes a hold of Annabelle's hand squeezing it slightly. The two stayed that way both lost in each other.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really excited for the next upcoming chapters that's where the real fun starts. And I might update again tonight but we'll see.<strong>

**QOTD: WHAT SCENE ARE YOU MOST EXCITED TO SEE?**

**And guys please feel free to check polyvore for Annabelle's outfit.**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**


	8. Vampire history

**Chapter 8**

**NicoleR85- Annabelle will not react well She will be sad but will mostly feel angry at Edward and will maybe try to get him back for leaving her. We'll see how it goes.**

* * *

><p>Annabelle stared at herself in the mirror in her room rethinking the three things she's learned.<p>

One, Edward was a vampire.

Two, there was a part of him that thirsted for her blood. And three...

Annabelle heard a honk and moved towards the window to see Edward standing by his car smiling.

Annabelle was falling, unconditionally and irrevocably, in love with him.

* * *

><p>"<em>This is a bad idea." Annabelle thought as soon as Edward opened her door and she walked out.<em>

"Everyone's staring." Annabelle mumbled.

"Not that guy. No he just looked." Edward said. He looked around for a moment before shrugging and putting his arm around Annabelle's shoulders.

"I'm breaking all the rules now anyway. Since I'm going to hell." Edward said smirking while Annabelle chuckled as she saw the look on Rosalie's face.

* * *

><p>"How long have you been a vampire?" Annabelle asked as her and Edward walked down an empty secluded place in the woods.<p>

"Since nineteen-eighteen. That's when Carlisle found me." Edward explains.

"Where'd he find you?" Annabelle asked.

"In a hospital, dying of Spanish influenza." Edward states reliving the moment.

"What was it like?" Annabelle asked him now sitting by a rock.

"The word excruciating comes to mind. But what Carlisle did was much harder... not many of us have the restraint to do that." Edward explains as the two are underneath some rocks trying to not get wet.

"Didn't he just... bite?" Annabelle asked uncomfortable.

"Not just. Our bite contains venom. And once we taste blood, a sort of... frenzy begins. It's almost impossible to stop." Edward explains as he's already soaking wet.

"But Carlisle did." Annabelle stated and Edward nodded.

"First with me, then with his wife, Esme."

* * *

><p>"Does someone have to be dying to become a vampire?" Annabelle asked as they walk around a field of rocks.<p>

"No, that's just Carlisle. He would never do... this, to someone who had another choice." Edward explained as he watched the river.

"So Carlisle's the reason why you hunt animals, instead of people." Annabelle questioned as she stood behind him.

"Not the only reason." Edward pauses.

"I don't want to be a monster." Edward whispers.

"Not all monsters do monstrous things." Annabelle whispered. Edward finally looked up at her and smiled.

"We call ourselves vegetarians, by the way... For our kind, hunting animals is like living on tofu. It keeps you strong but isn't very satisfying." Edward explains.

"So was it other vampires that killed Waylon?" Annabelle asked as she looked at the river.

"Probably. We run into them from time to time." Edward explains.

He then jumps from the lower region where there from to a lower region landing on a rock.

"Show off." Annabelle whispered as she jumped and Edward caught her in his arms.

"It's not that impressive, really. Anyone in my family can do this." Edward smirked and set her down.

"Can they all read minds, too?"

"No, that's just me. But Alice can see the future." Edward explains.

"Bet she saw me coming." Annabelle chuckled.

"Her visions are very subjective. The future can change." Edward said seriously.

* * *

><p>"Hey I'll see you later I'm gonna be with Angela and Jessica all day." Bella says as she takes an ear bud off of Annabelle's ear and hugging her.<p>

"Okay see you later." Annabelle says as she continues to wash the truck.

Just as Bella left Edward hopped on the truck and jumped to the floor.

"Are you crazy what if Bella saw. You know I don't think she'll take it we'll if she finds out I'm dating a vampire." Annabelle whispers.

"I want you to come to my house tomorrow." Edward says breathless.

Edward then notices the dent on the truck and fixes it.

"Thanks been trying to get that out." Annabelle said with a smile before turning back to the topic.

"Your house? With your family? I don't think that's a good idea." Annabelle says stuttering.

"What if they don't like me?" Annabelle winced.

"You're worried, not because you'll be in a houseful of vampires, but because you think they won't approve of you?" Edward says laughing.

"I'm glad I amuse you." Annabelle glares.

"Its just...cute." Edward says smiling but soon turns into a frown when he senses something.

"What is it?"

"A complication." Edward says as a black car comes to view.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow." Edward whispers and heads towards his car.

Billy's expression is serious as he locks eyes with Edward. Edward walks away and heads towards his car and drives away.

Annabelle then sees Billy and Jacob cone out of the truck.

"Come to visit your truck?" Annabelle jokes.

"Looks good. You got that dent out." Jacob says and Annabelle nods.

"Yah took lots of work and pain but it's gone." Annabelle lies and Jacob chuckles.

Actually, we came to visit your flat "screen. First Mariners game of the season. Plus Jacob here kept bugging me to see you again." Billy explains And Jacob blushes.

"Great, Dad. Thanks." Jacob says mortified.

Annabelle ignored the rest of the conversation going back to washing the truck until she hears something that caught her interest.

"Found a footprint out at the crime scene today. A bare, human footprint." Charlie explains.

"A person did that?' Ananbelle asked shocked.

"A crazy person, walking around barefoot this time of year."

"Spread the word out at the rez, will ya? Keep the kids out of the woods." Charlie informs.

"Will do." Billy nods.

"Don't want no one else getting hurt." Billy says looking at Annabelle who looks unnerved.

"Yah..well I'm gonna go to my room I have to..finish my homework." Annabelle lied and quickly walks away from the three into her room with a huff.

She slides down the door feeling the anxiety pour into her heart as she thinks of going to the Cullens tommarow.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally got that chapter out. And check out polyvore for Annabelle's outfit.<strong>

**Review, follow and favorite!**


End file.
